


A godless in heavenly land

by godlessAdversary



Series: Acceptance AU [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Atheism, Atheist Character, Atheist Jade, Christian School, F/F, F/M, John proposes to Vriska, Kankri is a bigot, Kankri is a closet gay, M/M, Minor Meenah Peixes/Vriska Serket, Trans Kanaya Maryam, Trans Karkat Vantas, Transphobia, rose is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7133840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godlessAdversary/pseuds/godlessAdversary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story tells Jade's life as a teenager atheist in Maple Valley. She has to deal with bigots like Kankri, and douchebag atheists like Eridan. Also, in this story John is still an adorable token straight friend that doesn't know what is going on most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Atheist Jade

Your name is Jade Harley, and today is your first day at St. Andrew’s middle school.

“C’mon, Jade! We are going to be late.” John says while waiting for you downstairs.

“Sorry, but I had to be sure my plants have enough water before leaving.”

Weeks ago you moved to John’s house after your grandpa died from a heart attack, and John’s dad was kind enough to adopt you. You two are technically cousins, but you two behave like siblings. However, there have been some differences that haven’t been solved yet.

 

A month ago.

_“The dinner is ready, kids.” Mr. Egberts tells you both. “I heard you like steaks, Jade, so I bought a big cut for celebrating your arrival.”_

_“Thanks, Mr. Egbert, I mean, Dad.”_

_Just as you are cutting a big chunk of meat and going to eat it, both John and his father look at you puzzled. They also have their hands joined together weirdly._

_“Did I did something wrong?”_

_“No Jade.” John answers. “It is just that before eating we give thanks for the food.”_

_“I already gave thanks to Dad.”_

_“No, I mean we give thanks to god.”_

_Oh. You heard that John and his dad went to something called church, but you didn’t knew what it was about. All google research showed pictures of a man with a crown of spikes and some cool buildings._

_“Sorry, but I don’t know who god is.”_

Your Dad has been respectfully of your lack of religious background, but John has been asking how can you be such a good person while not believing in a god. It took some time for Dad to explain to him, just like how it took some time to explain him that gay people are normal people. Doesn’t he know that Rose is a lesbian? Anyway, your first day at middle school started as what Dad told you: there were a lot of kids that welcomed you and asked personal stuff, there were many clubs you could join to practice music and robotics, and that there will be many images of this guy named Jesus.

“Good morning, class.” Said the professor. “My name is Ms. Leijon, and I am so happy to see so many new faces. Also, we have a new classmate this semester, and she comes from abroad. Honey, do you want to present to your classmates.”

“Hi, I am Jade Harley, and I am from a small island in the Pacific Ocean. I like gardening and cartoons, and when I grow up I want to be a nuclear physicist.”

Everyone greeted you nicely, and the professor was nice too, but the next part of the class got weird once everyone started “praying” just like when John and Dad did at breakfast and dinner. Out of that moment, everything was good… until the biology class of the fourth period.

“Excuse me, Mr. Anderson, why does the biology books here have a picture of a man and woman and a tree of apples?”

It turns out this private school doesn’t teach evolution so seriously in their curriculum, and they have an optional class for those that want to study the real biological sciences. Only you and 4 other people are here, and the professor hasn’t come yet.

“I am telling you that all this Christian system is bullshit.” Said a kid with purple lights in his hair. “As Dawkins said, religion is a disease that must be eradicated.”

“Stop shouting your anti religion stance, asshole, I am trying to read.” Said a kid with red and blue colored glasses. “You only brag your atheism to feel better than anyone, while everyone here wants to study biology.”

On the back of the room, tall muscular kid that could be confused for a man, and a small girl that could be confused for a student of elementary, are making paper crafts.

“So, the fanatics send you here?” the hipster kid from before asks.

“I-I asked to be here because I like evolution and wild life.”

“Sorry to tell you, newbie, but this is the class where rejects hang out instead of studying.”

“You are the only reject here, asshole.” The girl in the back says happily. “C’mon and join us before the teacher enters the classroom.”

The girl’s name is Nepeta, and she is Ms. Leijon’s daughter. She gets distracted a lot, and entered this class to be with her best friend, Equius, who is taking pre engineering courses because of his privileged status. The guy with the purple lights is Eridan Ampora, and he is a troublemaker nobody likes, and the guy with the red and blue glasses is Sollux Captor, and he is what everyone thinks is the most intelligent person in the school. The class started a few minutes late, but you still enjoyed it.

At lunch everything seemed normal. John and you sat together, and even Nepeta and Equius joined you. John told you about a prank he did to a mean kid, and how even the professor of the class laughed.

“If even the professor laughs it means that jerk deserved it. Also, what kind of douchebag name is Caliborn even?”

Suddenly, you heard someone screaming outside the cafeteria. You and your friends got out to see what it was about, and there was in the center of a group of people a kid with messy hair fighting against a bald kid.

“Take out those pants, genderbender!” the bald kid punched the other kid in the face and laughed maniatically.

“Fuck you, asshole!”

Everyone there is just either cheering them to fight or too afraid to do something. The bald kid was clearly more aggressive and was beating down the other kid without mercy.

“John, take care of my backpack.” You shove your backpack to your brother, and then run to where the fight is taking place. With little difficulty you knock down the bald kid because 1)you studied martial arts, and 2)he was really small. Actually, putting your weight over his body was enough, and he was only able to make a tantrum.

“Let me go, you whore!”

“Not until you behave properly. Why were you beating that poor guy?”

“I am not a poor guy!” the other kid shouted. “I wasn’t asking for your help even.”

A professor come over and saw you three in the middle of the event, and it meant that you will be in trouble in your first day at an American school. You and the other two kids got detention, and a sermon from professor Vantas.

“Katrina, I can’t believe you would stood so low as to fight in this school.”

“He started, Kankri!”

“That is what you get for pretending to be a boy, sissy bitch!”

“Cal, I know you have problems with respecting authorities, but you can’t continue attacking students, even if they were wrong just like my sister Katrina.”

“Excuse me.” You interrupt the conversation. “Why is Katrina wrong? That kid was the one that started the fight.”

“Finally someone puts attention to what is going on!” the boy/girl that was the center of the conversation speaks loudly and slams his face against the desk. “I was only putting my stuff in my locker when this douchebag threw my books out and started saying miserable attempts of insults.”

“That is how men play, sissy.” The bald kid smiles mischievously. “You wanted to enter the boys football team while pretending to be a dude, and not only you were a weakling, but once in the showers we saw you don’t have a dick! HAHA HEHE HOO HOO!”

“I am sorry, Katrina, but Cal is right. You entered an activity restricted for men, and you got hurt. Also, you must be aware that your behavior is against the faith that is practiced in this school. You will be in detention all week until your behavior improves.”

“Kankri, this isn’t fair!”

“Also, those pants are part of the sports school uniform; you have to return them and get the proper dress according to the dressing code.”

You look how the boy takes away his pants while crying. The bald kid is laughing and the professor is standing there like a snob without doing anything.

“Mr. Vantas, this is wrong and you are being a bully!” you stand up and face him with confidence. “You can’t punish someone for using pants.”

“Oh, I heard from your Ms. Harley. I am not surprised about your rebellious attitude considering your family’s antecedents. Better be careful if you don’t want to end up like your mother.”

He just leaves the classroom, and then is joined by the bully that is still laughing at you. You wonder what does he means by “your mother”?

“Hey, new girl.” You turn around to see the boy/girl? “thanks for defending me.”

“Well, he was being a meanie. Why didn’t he punish the other kid though?”

“Because Calibore is the son of a rich asshole that wants to keep him in a decent school. Professors can’t get rid of him so easily, and my brother is such a bigot that he doesn’t have problem with sympathizing with him. In reality, my brother likes to lick boots.”

“C’mon, you did nothing wrong, so I doubt you will be missed from detention.”

You present Karkat to John and your friends, and your group goes to eat something at Dad’s bakery. It was good to have a happy moment after all the mess that went down at school. The next day you left a pair of old pants from John in Karkat’s locker (his combination is 696969 as Sollux told you, and because of stupid reasons that Dave would explain to you years later).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will make more chapters later. Also, this story happens before Karkat enters high school and is sexually harrassed by Gamzee.


	2. Befriending the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade befriends the least expected person.

Today.

“Jade, which tie do you think look better on me?” John is showing you his black tie and his slime green tie. “The green one looks cool, but I don’t want it to take away the seriousness of my plans.”

“John, I am sure Vriska will be okay with whatever you wear.”

“You don’t get it, Jade. This is an important night and I don’t want to screw it up like when I screwed it with Rose!”

“Stop blaming yourself for that. It isn’t your mistake that Rose is a lesbian. It is like when you thought you made Dave gay. He was already a pansexual before you two met in real life.”

“And I still don’t know what a pansexual is. What does pans have to do with liking boys, girls and people that don’t identify as either?”

“Just put on the green tie and go to the restaurant. Your girlfriend is waiting for you!”

You spent the next minutes pushing John out of the house and telling him constantly that everything is going to be okay. Actually, you are surprised that you approve of John dating her after knowing all the things she did in middle school and high school.

 

Years ago.

St. Andrew’s.

It has been a semester since you started studying in St. Andrew’s, and many things have changed. Rose and Dave have moved to Maple Valley, and Rose is living with her and her mom because his brother isn’t going to spend more money on Dave’s support; Karkat has been having a crush on John, but John is so naïve that he doesn’t get it (and it id good that he doesn’t know that Karkat is a trans boy, or he would have made an emotional breakdown that would have caused more problems to Karkat); Caliborn got his leg broken in a car crash after he attempted to steal a car, and his father is losing his nerves with everything that brats does; also, because of your high grades you have been promoted to the last semester and you will graduate sooner than your friends.

“Good morning, students. Today we are having a new classmate. All welcome Ms. Jade Harley.”

While your previous classmates were nice and cheerful, this new classmates… well, they are not exactly how you would describe nice and cheerful.

“Hey, guppy, are you a kid genius or something?” a female with braids asked in the seat behind you. “Cuz you know, there are some chicks and dudes here that would do anything to rise their shitty scores.”

“O-ok…”

Everyone here seems mature and not what you would expect as the image of a Christian school. There is a guy with a red Mohawk, a girl with a weird otaku haircut, and even someone that looks like a character from Grease.

“Leave her alone, Meenah.” says a girl with a scar in her left eye. “I bet she is only here to make her homework instead of hanging out with the cool kids.”

“Fishka, I am sure you would offer her some of your stash in exchange for a complete essay of history.”

“I don’t need help with history, but I do offer a special pack for 15 dollars if you are interested in something to relax after school.”

Is she offering you drugs? You are surprised that she can do this talk at such a low level that the professor isn’t even noticing.

“I-I am sorry, but I have to refuse your offer.”

“Whatever floats your boat kiddo.”

 

Once the lunch time happens, you are finally free to hang out with John and your friends. Karkat is ranting about something horrible his brother did, as usual.

“That jerkass appeared on tv this morning holding a westboro kind of sign that is offensive to everyone, and even got interviewed!” Karkat was really pissed off today. “The good news is that someone outside of the circle of madness threw a water filled balloon at him.”

“Guilty.” John says proudly.

It is kind of endearing to see John and Karkat hi five at something they both agree on. If only John could be aware of why Karkat is angry about Kankri’s bigotry.

“Hey, Harley.” Eridan walked next to your usual table. “I heard you were moved to the last semester, even if I have worked harder than everyone here.”

You can barely tolerate Eridan’s smugness, and just when you thought he can’t be more terrible, you are wrong.

“Well, I guess if you want to be treated kindly in this school you just have to pretend you care about people’s faith or whatever.”

“It’s not to pretend to be kind, it is to be kind, fuckass!”

“Whatever. Also, I have a warning for you just because I am not a sore loser: beware of Vriska Serket. It doesn’t benefit you to be her enemy.”

You should have listened to that asshole instead of ignoring him.

 

That same week, the chemistry professor put everyone in groups of two.

“Jade Harley and Vriska Serket.”

Welp, luck lasted a good time. Honestly, you thought Vriska would be a lazy cool kid, but she actually is kind of good at chemistry. The bad news is that is leaving you all the written assignments and boring stuff.

“Vriska, I need to have the right measures of the substances.”

“Well, there is like 1.5 or 1.6 grams of sugar.”

“Can you be more precise? I need to fill all these squares and make sure that all numbers have enough decimals.”

“Calm your tits, geek. This is middle school and the professor only cares that we do all the experiments without breaking any of the test tubes.”

Being Vriska’s lab partner has been hard, and nobody understands. You have seen her bully a kid in a wheelchair, dress provocatively even if she is following this school’s Christian dressing code, and even deal some drugs in the parking lot. How can a teenager so young could be so precocious? Well, she isn’t the only problem you have to deal with daily.

 

St. Andrew’s Science Fair.

“Wow Jade, I am impressed by your vegetables.” John is looking at some of your pumpkins. “So, are they genitically engineered or are they a cosmic anomaly?”

“None of those things, John. I cultivated these vegetables through hydroponics. No dirt was used to give them nutrients, and it was easier to move them by the use of mobile tanks.”

You think you worked a little bit more than everyone here, but you must give credit to the works of others. John and Karkat did a C# program that can make the computer do random knock knock jokes to the user, Equius made a milk pasteurizing machine of the size of a microwave, Vriska made a video presentation of spiders attacking their preys, and Sollux, who is the most intelligent person in this school, did a baking soda volcano for ironic purposes. Everyone did awesome projects… but there is one project that you think is awful for many reasons.

“The science of the sexual abnormalities?” John looks as confused as you.

“What kind of person would do this?” you ask, but then your answer comes from a source you you should have expected from.

“And to summarize my research, gay people and these alleged LJWITTY community are nothing but sexual deviants that require intervention.” Caliborn explains to a group of professors.

“Caliborn, what do you think you are doing?”

“Well, well, Harley, I am just applying the scientific method to explain to our dear educators that instead of hating gay people we should help them recover from that terrible disease.”

“What?!”

Caliborn covered a table with graphs and pieces of old researches from old times, made a powerpoint presentation run in the background, and have some drawings that would be offensive to any person in general.

“I am so glad that you finally applied yourself, young Caliborn English.” Said Kankri with his condescending voice. “Didn’t he made an impressive work?”

“Absolutely.”

“This kid is a genius.”

“I haven’t seen someone so dedicated to science and still be a man of faith.”

Caliborn turns aroubnd to look at you and he is smiling creepily. He knows he won, and he knows that nothing he did broke the rules of the competition or the school’s moral code. You returned to your table and waited for the award celebration and the obvious winner.

“Hey, Harley.” Vriska is standing next to your tables. “It’s shame that your pumpkins didn’t won, right?”

“If you plan to make me feel more miserable, then you are failing because I can’t be more miserably than what I am now.”

“Nah, I am also angry that that midget won for doing no real work. He probably copied random texts from Wikipedia and added pages from Christian medical books. Wanna get revenge?”

“I am a pacifist, so no thank you.”

Vriska shows you a plastic box and gives you a wide grin.

“These cuties aren’t dangerous, but they look scary enough to make kids and cowards run away. I was going to put them in Tavros’s locker, but I guess they can serve as a tool of rightfulness.”

You normally would reject this idea, but the anger inside of you and the fact that Caliborn is receiving praise from professors and students alike is disconcerting.

“Let’s do this.” You say to Vriska with DETERMINATION.

 

Two hours later.

“Run, Harley, run!”

“I am running, Spiderbitch!”

 

You and Vriska end up in the roof of the school, and the only people there are Meenah and some other kids that are smoking.

“What happened down there, Serket?”

“The newbie and I…” Vriska was catching her breath. “… pranked a homophobic midget in front of the professors…”

“Cool. Welcome to the club, nerdy girl.”

 

Today.

Now that you think about it, that last semester was an adventure that was more exciting than living a lonely existence in an island. Your nostalgia is interrupted by your phone. It’s John.

“So, how went your proposal?”

“SHE SAID YES!”

“Congratulations little brother.”

“Now I have to plan the wedding and invite all our friends. Oh my god, who should be my groomsman? Dave or Karkat? Would the church accept a trans man or gay man as a groomsman?

“John, I have a little question: do you even know if Vriska is a Christian?”

“What kind of question is that Jade? She went to St. Andrew’s with us, so she must be a Christian… unless she is an atheist like you?”

“John, not only Christians went to St. Andrew’s. You better consider a secular wedding to avoid ay problems.”

 

John’s POV:

“So, I hope this doesn’t come as offensive, but do you practice any religion?”

Vriska looks confused at your question.

“Well, no. I am kind of an agnostic, but I was born in a Jewish family.”

Okay, time to call your dad and tell him that you aren’t marrying at the church where he and mom married, and where her ashes are in an urn along with Nana’s.


	3. Pagan Lesbian Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is a hint.

Seatle’s  LOHAC Mall.

“This dress is perfect!”

“Vriska, that dress is hideous!”

You and your female friends have been in this bride store for hours, and Vriska and Kanaya are arguing about Vriska’s wish to wear a cobalt blue dress. Meanwhile, Rose and you are waiting for the argument to end and to go eat something.

“Guys, are we going to eat soon?” you ask your friends.

“Yeah, I am fucking starving!” Rose seems to be angry.

“Rose dear, Vriska and I have a serious conversation ahead of us that revolves around her lack of aesthetic awareness, and considering your current state you and Jade should go to eat without us. Oh for the love of god, Vriska throw away that thing!”

 

Food court.

“Wow, I didn’t thought you would order that much.”

Rose ordered three hamburgers with extra cheese and pickles. The perks of being a rich girl that doesn’t spend money in superficial stuff that isn’t lovecraftian.

“I am eating for two, but I doubt any of this will cross the full length of my digestive system. Being pregnant is hard and nobody understands!”

You have noticed that Rose has been more bitter than usual, and her sarcasm has been so high that it can be a bit annoying.

“Rose, are you okay? I mean, are you and Kanaya…”

“Listen Jade, I know I did a mistake and I should have been more rational.”

“What? What do you mean by mistake?”

“The night Kanaya and I… you know. We didn’t used protection because both of us were virgins and we checked our blood previously. I never took into consideration that Kanaya could still have some small percentage of fertility, and… Oh god, I was a fool for riding her dick like a maniac!”

“Rose…”

“Being a kinky lesbian is acceptable, but I should have listened to Kanaya when she said she wasn’t that comfortable with having regular sex! All I was thinking was that this was the only scenario where I would let a dick inside of me!”

Rose is crying and just eats a burger while some of the sauce smears her face.

“Rose, you didn’t do anything wrong. You are human, and like every human you have flaws. I don’t know what to say to make you feel better, but you can try to prepare for the future. You decided to continue the pregnancy, so all you can do is get ready for when yours and Kanaya’s child comes to this world.”

“Heh, you haven’t changed your positive outlook on life Jade. Do you remember how you were the one everyone seeked for help in High School?”

“Those were the good old days before we all accepted that John is the fool that keeps this group together.”

 

Years ago but not so many, Alexander Hamilton High School.

_As it was expected, you entered high school before most of your friends. It has been a bit lonely, but Rose got here too, and you also are still friends with Vriska, who is still being a problematic classmate._

_“Ms. Harley, I understand that you got in a fight in the main hall.” Principal Winona Queen AKA WQ is looking at your personal file and she is giving you a stern motherly look of disappointment. “Again. You are one of your best students, and yet you continue to fight your classmates.”_

_“I had to do it! These guys were bullying the Iranian student and saying islamophobic things!”_

_“I understand, and these students will receive the appropriate punishment, but you can’t continue like this. You have a scholarship that is endangered because of your record of violence.”_

_“Mrs. Queen, I simply can’t stand discrimination and injustice, and there are more important stuff than my grades.”_

_You are already used to detention, and like always, Vriska and Meenah are there flirting with each other._

_“Hey Harley, you really kick ass!” Vriska greets you with her usual scary smile. “I haven’t seen a dude cry like that before. Hell, not even Tavros cried like that in middle school.”_

_“I have made dudes cry too, Fishka, and they were of the size of Zahhak kid.”_

_You prepare for studying physics for the next hour, but your routine is changed when a new member of the Breakfast Club enters the classroom._

_“Greetings, Jade.” Says Rose, who sits next to you. “Another bigot that met your fists?”_

_“Yes, what about you?”_

_“My latest art piece got me in trouble with some professors, and I told them to go fuck themselves. I am here for a while.”_

_You remember the big banner of the LGBT association that displayed two women kissing each other in a passionate way._

 

Today.

“I am susprised John didn’t notice your active role in the LGBT association.”

“He thought I was probably and ally, and I entered university before he was able to get a clue. Why did he thought we could be a couple?”

“To be honest, I shipped you two.”

“What?!”

“You two looked adorable together in high school, and even Karkat got good reasons for why you two would be perfect together, even if he was in love with John.”

“Damn it! It seems the universe has it that I am attracting people of the XY chromosome!”

Rose sighs and takes a sip from her soda.

“Do you remember the day I met Kanaya?”

 

Years ago, Peixes Mansion’s garden

_“Aradia, are you sure this Ouija thing isn’t dangerous?” Feferi looks frightened at the creepy board that was in the middle of your group of friends. “I heard horrible things happen to people that play this.”_

_“That is why it is so funny to play it.” Says Aradia with a big smile that is scarying everyone._

_“I doubt ghosts exist since the mind can’t survive the death of the body.” You say to them while eating from a bag of popcorn._

_“Jade, why do you have to always be the staunch skeptic?” says Rose. “Summoning spirits has been part of human culture for centuries, so there must be some truth to that.”_

_“Guess who is here to have some fun!” Vriska screams from the entrance of the garden. She is received by Meenah with a kiss, and both walk together shoulder to shoulder. “Also, I brought a friend to hang out with us.”_

_Following the punk girls is a shy tall girl with short black hair and jade colored eyes. She is wearing a white tank top and long red skirt. You can notice Rose’s face get flustered a bit._

_“Jade, are you looking the same as I?”_

_“The annoying expressions of love of Vriska and Meenah?”_

_“No! I mean the jade eyed girl!”_

_“Guys, since Feferi is afraid of summoning dead people, we should do a ritual to the Goddess instead.” Aradia takes out from her backpack an old book and reveals a page with a pagan pentagram. “It just involves drawing the right symbols in the ground and dancing with some celtic music.”_

_After that weird pagan ritual, everyone went to Feferi’s room to continue with the slumber party. Playing spin the bottle was quite an experience. Feferi kissed Aradia, and everyone cheered at them. They are in some polyamory relationship with Sollux, so it is okay for them._

_“It is your turn, Rose!”_

_Rose spinned the bottle, and as if it was written in the stars the bottle pointed at Kanaya. Both looked nervous, and looked hesitant at first. Vriska pushed Kanaya and you pushed Rose. They gave each other a small peck on the lips, and it seemed kind of romantic. Then, Kanaya ran outside after she left an audible squeal. You think Rose was ashamed because she spent the next ten minutes in the bathroom without making any noise._

_“Rose, get out of there!”_

_“Jade, I am not leaving. This is my new home.”_

_“Harley, I bet she is just having regular teen angst.” Says Vriska. “Who worries me more is Kanaya. She is really sensible when it comes to the matters of the heart.”_

_That night everyone fell asleep by 3 AM, but you woke up earlier because you drank too much soda. Just as you went to the bathroom, you saw something you didn’t expect._

_“Eh… hi Jade…”_

_“Hi… Kanaya”_

_You two were too tired to notice each other, but once you noticed there was nothing to stop you from the big surprise._

_“Oh my stars! I am sorry for entering Kanaya, I…”_

_Then you got a bigger surprise when you accidentaly glanced at a half sleeping Kanaya sitting in a toilet and with no clothes to cover her private parts. Kanaya was shocked after noticing tha you were glaring at her genitals._

_“Please don’t tell them! Vriska is the only one that knows and I can’t risk being exposed.”_

_“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”_

_After that day, you became a more active ally for people like Rose and Kanaya that want to live their own lives and love others with respect. You were already a pariah in high school by being a civil liberties activist and by promoting environmentalism; however, talking about genders and sexuality opened your eyes to an interesting field of science, and you discovered more about yourself._

 

Today.

“Kanaya and I have been in love since high school, and just almost a year ago when we finally became an official couple she revealed me her secret. You, John, Karkat and even Vriska knew before me, and it makes me feel that I am a weight to everyone else. Why did she waited for so long?”

“You aren’t a weight, Rose, and Kanaya really loves you. Also, each of us knew about her because of different circumstances: I discovered by accident, John by accidentaly entering the girl’s lockers in the gym, and Karkat is trans and needed support, and She and Vriska have known each other since they were small kids. If she told you it is because she trusts you, and trust is a key element of relationships.”

Watching Rose smiles fills you with DETERMI…

“There is my girl, Jade!” your romantic partner Davepeta, squeals and runs towards your table. “How has been your day, darling?”

Roses wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and you can’t hide your embarrassment.

“We went to dress fitting for John and Vriska’s wedding, and now we are eating while Vriska and Kanaya argue about fashion.”

“I can only imagine the torment Vriskers made you went through. I have to go to work at the music shop; see you at night, my love.”

You and them share a kiss before they leave. Rose is still wiggling her eyebrows.

“Can you stop now?!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be updated slowly because there are many stories to be explored in this AU. I am busy person, and by busy I mean drawing sci fi art and fighting bigotry.
> 
> My art blog:  
> http://transhumantales.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the Homestuck girls and non binary person in this AU:  
> http://transhumantales.tumblr.com/post/148456615705/i-drew-some-of-the-homestuck-girls-as-i-headcanon#notes


End file.
